


Island Games

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, May become a series idk, Multi, Total Drama Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the newest season of Total Drama, 12 contestants from around the world must compete to win one million dollars. Challenges this season will take traditional Total-Drama-style challenges and combine them with events related to the various nations of the contestants. Follow your favourite characters through the most exciting season yet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Krosie (hetalianforever) for the Rare-Pair Exchange 2015. 
> 
> Hopefully will become a series but don't get your hopes up :/

Natalya didn’t know why she had signed up in the first place. Yeah, who didn’t want to win a million, but at what cost? She stared blankly at the others in the boat. There was an obnoxious jock guy, talking about how great he was. She guessed that the producers couldn’t go one season without the jock type. Next to the jock, there was an even more obnoxious guy with white hair and a voice like nails on a chalkboard. She wondered what type he would be. Maybe he’d be the egotistical douche who was actually afraid of everything and two awkward for his own good. Yeah. He was definitely that. 

 

Natalya continued to survey the people around her. There was a quiet guy in the corner who seemed to be surveying everyone in the same fashion as her, and then there was a girl who was tall and muscular, with long locks of brown hair. She was pretty, but Natalya could tell that there was more to her than that. Perhaps the brunette would be Natalya’s biggest competition in the game. 

 

That was when she noticed  _ her _ .

 

Next to the brunette, hidden by all that hair, was a petite girl. She was blonde, and very pretty. She looked too pretty- even too innocent to be on such a show. Then again, there had been that scrawny nerdy guy a few seasons back, but where had that gotten him? Wrapped up in tons of bandages and sent home. But the blonde. 

 

There was something about her. She smiled at everyone and was talkative, and Natalya couldn’t see past those gleaming eyes- couldn’t see whatever she was hiding. Maybe Natalya was wrong about the brunette. Maybe it wouldn’t be her that would be trouble, but this girl. She narrowed her eyes. 

 

The girl looked up and saw Natalya staring at her and she practically beamed, hopping up and skipping over to Natalya, plopping down on the bench beside her.

 

“Hi! My name’s Lili! What’s yours?” Her voice was soft and airy, and Natalya tried to bury the sound of her heart beating. Her voice was like music to her ears, especially when compared to the other voices which dominated the place- most of them loud and rough, or worse: nasally.

 

She cleared her throat, “Um, hi. ‘m Natalya,” she tried to smile.

 

Lili grinned, clapping her hands together. “Natalya! That’s a delightful name! Are you excited about this!?”

 

Natalya shrugged, “I mean, I watched the show back home, but I hated it. I don’t even know why I signed up, to be honest”

 

“Ooh! Well, don’t worry! I’m sure it’ll be heaps of fun! I can’t wait to get a read of everyone here! It’ll sure be interesting on the island!” The blonde turned and gazed wistfully out the window. She was too nice. Nobody ever approached Natalya and started talking to her so cheerfully. Most people were too intimidated by her glare. One had to be either too nice, stupid, or clever. 

 

The game hadn’t even started yet and Natalya was already thinking strategy. Who would be good to team up with- if it was every man for himself. The host had been changing the rules even more and more often. Natalya could be paired up with somebody, be put on a team, or be on her own. Unfortunately it wasn’t up to her.

 

Natalya hummed in response to Lili’s statement, losing herself in a daze. At least Lili seemed to believe in her. As the boat reached the island, the contestants grew anxious and excited. People’s voices crescendoed and Natalya became increasingly aware of everything. 

 

What was the worst that could happen, right? Then again, Natalya’s thoughts flashed back to the scrawny, nerdy dude who had left the show wrapped in bandages so much he looked like a mummy, or the other people who have been put on the show when it was either extremely unsafe for them or other contestants. Natalya gulped as the boat came to a stop at the dock.

 

The host stood next to the boat in front of a bunch of cameras, flashing a maniacal grin to viewers. 

 

Natalya sighed and stood up. “Well,” she whispered, “Here we go”. Lili grinned and followed after her as contestants began to file off of the boat like sheep.

 

The sunlight blared in her eyes as she stepped onto the dock and her legs felt wobbly, as she had grown accustomed to the rocking motion of the boat. As the last of the contestants stepped out into the sunlight, their attention was drawn to the host- who stood in the middle of the group with a gleaming grin. His teeth were too white. 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” he began, his voice filling the quiet. “Welcome to Total Drama Island!”

  
Natalya glanced at Lili and both of them grinned.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments! :D


End file.
